Knights of the Old Republic
by Annyneospike13
Summary: Here it is. You asked for it! The story of Revan from the Endar Spire all the way to leading up to The Sith Lords. This story follows the original. Will Revan be good or bad? Will he save the Galaxy or crush it!
1. The Endar Spire

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...

STAR WARS

KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC

Four thousand years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Republic verges on collapse. DARTH MALAK, last surviving apprentice of the Dark Lord Revan, has unleashed an invincible Sith armada upon an unsuspecting galaxy.

Crushing all resistance, Malak's war of conquest has left the Jedi Order scattered and vulnerable as countless Jedi Knights fall in battle, and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith Master.

In the skies above the Outer Rim world of Taris, a Jedi battle fleet engages the forces of Dark Malak in a desperate effort to halt the

Sith's galactic domination...

The Outer Rim world of Taris looked like a haven to the bridge of the Republic ship known as the Endar Spire. The Endar Spire had exited hyperdrive to refuel on the planet of Taris below; however, as they arrived they had found a massive Sith Fleet waiting for them.

It had taken only moments for the darkness of space to light up in plasma, as the Sith fleet attacked the hopeless Endar Spire.

The Spire knowing it had no chance against the limitless number of Sith, began escape protocols, sending the crew to the escape pods, and refuge in the planet below.

Trask Ulgo stood next to Carth Onasi. The pilot of the Endar Spire. The situation was hopeless, the Spire was being torn apart quickly and swiftly by the Sith, however Carth was still flying the vessel beautifully, buying the crew time to escape before the ship was destroyed.

"Is everyone aboard being evacuated now?" Carth asked a ensign onboard the ship.

"Sir!" Trask Ulgo replied. "We have everyone currently evacuating. Wait, strike that. We have one member of personal still asleep. It's my roommate."

"Well what are you waiting for Ulgo? Go get him. I'll keep the bridge together as long as I can." Trask ran from the room hearing Carth curse as he left, "Dammit. The Sith have begun boarding, get Bastilla the hell out of here!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronis Kharr arose from his slumber as a great jolt sent him flying out of bed, hitting his head off of the nearby wall. He tried to shake the cobwebs loose and it took him a moment to get back to his feet. The wind had been knocked out of him, and as he regained his feet he felt as if his stomach were still on the floor.

Suddenly, the door to his quarters opened, and an older looking man, with grey hair and greenish-blue eyes came running in. Looking him over, Ronis could see that he was a Republic solider on this ship; ironically, Ronis had never seen him before.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet. The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up- we don't have much time." The old soldier ordered.

"Who are you?" Ronis asked.

"I'm Trask Ulgo, ensign with the Republic Fleet. I'm your bunk mate here on the Endar Spire. We work opposite shifts; I guess that's why you haven't seen me before. Now hurry up, we have to find Bastilla! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive." Trask hurried speedily through.

Ronis have never even heard of a Jedi on board. "Who's Bastilla?" He was now confused and a little agitated.

"Bastilla's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire. Well, not an officer, really, but she's the one in charge of this mission. One of our primary duties is to guarantee her survival in the event of an enemy attack! You swore an oath just like everyone else on this mission. Now, it's time to make good on that oath!"

Ronis was confused. He had never made an Oath. He had been assigned to this ship last minute and was just told to go on and do whatever was asked... He figured this was just a ship on a trading expedition to the Outer Rim, he realized he had been wrong.

"I heard what everyone's saying about you. You've explored the farthest reached of the galaxy; you've even visited planets I've never even heard of. People with your skills and abilities are hard to find. It's no wonder the Republic recruited you for this mission. But now's the time to prove yourself! I know you're a Scoundrel and not a Soldier, but Bastilla needs all the troops at her side during this attack!"

Ronis could not think of any false logic in this. He was a member of the Republic navy, and he had decided upon joining he would follow orders. "Okay, let's go help Bastilla!"

"Good, hurry up and grab your gear. You need to suit up so we can get out of here." Trask pointed to the chest in the room.

Ronis turned and opened the chest next to his bedside. There wasn't much in it, a blaster pistol, a short melee sword, a cardio package, an adrenal alacrity, two unused medpacs, and his clothing.

He quickly changed into his clothing. He wore a pair of cargo pants that had been worn out over a decade of use, a dirty white dress shirt, with a smelly brown vest on top of it. The outfit was outdated and disgusting, but he held it in high esteem, and would not stop wearing it.

Trask seeing him ready unlocked the door to the next area and waved for Ronis to follow him. Ronis followed behind when he felt his datapad in his pocket begin to vibrate. "Hold on one second Trask. It's the emergency line."

Ronis opened it; a picture came up on his screen. Standing there was a man who looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He wore an orange jacket and pants that resembled Ronis'. He had slicked back greasy hair and a goatee.

"This is Carth Onasi, the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!" He exclaimed shutting down the connection.

Trask gave a nod and added to it, "That was Carth contacting us on your datapad's personal communicator. He's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat then the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad, you better believe it. We have to get to the bridge to help defend Bastilla!"

Without another word the two began running for the bridge. They opened another door into a hallway. A huge fight was occurring between Sith and Republic soldiers. The Republic officers were greatly outnumbered.

Without a word exchanged between the two as the last officer fell to the ground dead, Ronis and Trask opened fire on the Sith. The blasts were pinpointed beautifully and the Sith didn't have a chance. Ronis picked up a few grenades from the fallen Republic officers.

They kept silent as they made their way to the bridge. Battles were raging between the Sith and Republic all throughout the ship. Many battles took place right in the path towards the bridge, Trask and Ronis took care of all that stood in their way. There was only one more room till the bridge.

They opened the door to see a Jedi Knight and a Sith Lord battling. The lightsabers drawn the room was abuzz with electricity as the fighters moved so fast the room was full of blue on red light.

The female Knight was holding her own against the stronger looking Sith male. Knowing that they would only get in the way Trask and Ronis waited and watched.

The fight ended as quickly as it had begun. The Jedi Knight had killed the Sith. Trask gave out a cheer, which was drowned out by a damaged power coupling blowing the Jedi to hell.

"Damn!" was all Trask could muster. "That was one of Bastilla's guards. We could have really used her help."

Unfortunately there was no time for them to give the Jedi proper respect. The bridge was dead ahead and they could hear the Sith making their way towards them.

The two companions enter the bridge only to find it empty. Sith bodies along with Republic bodies, both soldiers and force users alike, lay all over the bridge.

"Bastilla's not here on the bridge. They must have retreated to the escape pods! We better head that way ourselves. The Sith want Bastilla alive, but once she's off this ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire into galactic dust!" Trask pointed to the door next to him.

"I'm glad I've been keeping in shape. I'll tell you, all this running around, not truly knowing what's going on, is pretty tiring." Ronis admitted as they ran to the next room.

Trask started acting funny. "There's something behind this door. Damn! Another Dark Jedi, I'll try to hold him off. You get to the escape pod! Go!"

Trask ran into the room full tilt attacking the Jedi in a doomed attempt. The Endar Spire jerked suddenly, taking on a massive hit. The door leading into the room where Trask and the Dark Jedi, dressed in all black armor, were battling. Trask would never leave. Nor was anyone going to ever open that door again.

Ronis thought to himself a moment, catching his breath. Trask had been an important person; he had sacrificed himself so that he could escape. "You will be avenged my friend. Go in peace."

Ronis ran full tilt, killing more Sith soldiers, now with his blade. They fell at his hands a rage burning inside him, thinking of how Trask sacrificed himself. The Sith never stood a chance against such a barrage.

Finally, Ronis made it to the escape pods. He was startled to find however that he wasn't the only one. Carth Onasi stood there as if waiting for him.

"Bastilla's escape pod is away. You're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire! There's only one escape pod left. Come on, we can hide out on the planet below!"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ronis asked.

"I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you. We're the last two crew members left on the Endar Spire. Bastilla's escape pod's already gone, so there's no reason for us to stick around here and get shot by the Sith. Now come on, there'll be time for questions later." Carth jumped into the escape pod.

Ronis didn't hesitate and jumped in after him. Carth punched in the code and the escape pod ejected from the ship. They had made it, and not a moment too soon. As they were about to enter Taris' atmosphere they saw the Endar Spire go up into a million pieces.

"She was a good ship." Carth said.

Ronis wasn't thinking about the ship. He was so lost in his thoughts, what had just happened. So much had happened, it had only been minutes ago he was asleep, and now he was hurtling in space to a planet he didn't know.

Ronis was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the escape pod malfunction, nor did he hear Carth's warning as the escape pod hit the surface, knocking Ronis out cold.


	2. While you were sleeping

The dream was really strange. The ship was loud and an alarm was blaring. The sounds of battle were all around or at least that's what Ronis thought. He couldn't tell for his focus was on a girl. She looked young, almost like a child. She wore a pink dress or something along those lines. She had her hair in a pony tail, and wielded a double bladed yellow lightsaber. She looked as if she was scared.

Ronis tried to move his head to see what she was scared of, but he couldn't make it move. He wanted so badly to know, however he would have to wait, for that was when he woke up.

Ronis shook himself as he awakened in a room. It was strange, and tiny. He lay in a bed, but that was about all the room had. It also had a lab station and a workbench. He frowned, for the last thing he remembered was being in an escape pod, headed to the planet below.

He became frightened when he realized, "Could I be a prisoner of the Sith?"

Ronis was about to panic when he heard a familiar voice. "Good to see you up, instead of thrashing around in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare. I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I'm Carth, one of the Republic soldiers from the Endar Spire. I was with you on the escape pod, do you remember?" Carth asked.

"Right, I'm Ronis Kharr." Ronis introduced himself. "By the way, how did we get here?" He asked the dream leaving his awareness now.

"Well, you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now, so I imagine you're pretty confused about things. Try not to worry. We're safe... at least for the moment." We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You were pretty banged up pretty bad when our escape pod crashed, but luckily I wasn't seriously hurt. I was able to drag you away from the crash site in all the confusion and I stumbled upon this abandoned apartment. By the time the Sith arrived on the scene, we were long gone."

"I guess I owe you my life. Thanks." Ronis said not sure what to make of his new ally. Something was off about him, Ronis tried to figure it out as Carth continued.

"You don't have to thank me. I've never abandoned anyone on a mission, and I'm not about to start now. Besides, I'm going to need your help. Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and they've imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots." Ronis still couldn't figure him out. "I saw on your service record that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit, but it should come in handy while we're stranded on a foreign world. There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the Sith blockade to help us. If we're going to find Bastilla and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody but ourselves."

"Bastilla? She's the one from the Endar Spire, right?" Ronis asked.

"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought. Bastilla's a Jedi. She was with the strike force team that killed Darth Revan, Malak's Sith master. Bastilla is the key to this whole Republic war effort. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us in this system. I believe Bastilla was on one of the escape pods that crashed down here on Taris. For the sake of the Republic war effort, we have to try and find her."

"How can one person, even a Jedi, be so important?"

"Bastilla is no ordinary Jedi. She has a rare gift the Jedi call Battle Meditation. Bastilla's power can influence entire armies. Through the Force Bastilla can inspire her allies with confidence and make her enemies lose their will to fight. Often, that's all it takes to tip the balance in a battle. Of course, there are limits to what she can do. But from what I understand of her ability, it requires great concentration and focus to maintain her Battle Meditation. The attack on the Endar Spire happened so fast she never had a chance to use her Battle Meditation. Like us, she barely got out alive."

"So what do you suggest we do next?" Ronis asked the more experienced veteran.

"Bastilla's going to need our help. Many of Darth Malak's followers can use the dark side of the Force, and the Sith have already killed more than their share of Jedi in this war. Nobody will be looking for a couple of common soldiers like us. And if we're careful we can move about the planet without attracting notice; a luxury Bastilla won't have." Carth took a long pause before continuing, "The whole planet is under quarantine. No ships can land or take-off. So if Bastilla's going to escape Taris, she's going to need our help. And we'll probably need hers."

Ronis spent a moment taking this all in before replying. "Any idea where we should start looking for Bastilla?"

"While you were out I did some scouting around. There are reports of a couple escape pods crashing down into the Undercity. That's probably a good place to start. But the Undercity is a dangerous place. We don't want to go in there unprepared. It won't do Bastilla any good if we go and get ourselves killed.

Ronis didn't hesitate, if he brought back this old female Jedi he could make some serious credits and he wouldn't need to smuggle anything for the rest of his life. "The sooner we start looking for Bastilla the sooner we find her. Let's go."

"Good idea. We can use this abandoned apartment as a base, and we can probably get some equipment and supplies here in the Upper City. Just remember to keep a low profile. I've heard some grim stories about the Dark Jedi Interrogation techniques. They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity. But I figure if we don't do anything stupid we should be okay, I mean, after all, they're… they're looking for Bastilla, not a couple of grunts like us. Alright, soldier, let's move out."

"Wait a second." Ronis turned. "I am not a soldier. So don't think for a second you can order me around. The only time I do something is when I want to do it. So don't be getting up in my face."

Both men walked out into the apartment complex, both unsure of the other's motives. Little did they know this was the start of an adventure that would span several lifetimes and forever change both men.


End file.
